Flyable Heart
|genre= Eroge, Visual novel |modes= Single-player |ratings= 18+ |platforms= PC |media=DVD |requirements=Windows 2000/XP/Vista/7 |input= }} is a Japanese visual novel developed by UNiSONSHIFT first released on March 19, 2009 for the PC as a limited edition DVD playable on personal computers, followed by a regular edition release on April 3, 2009. The game is described by the development team as a , and bears the tagline "The future has already begun". The gameplay in Flyable Heart follows a linear plot line, which offers pre-determined scenarios and courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the six female main characters. Gameplay The gameplay in Flyable Heart requires little player interaction as much of the game's duration is spent reading the text that appears on the screen, which represents either dialogue between various characters or the inner thoughts of the protagonist. Every so often the player will come to a "decision point", where he or she is given the chance to choose from multiple options. The time between these points is variable and can occur anywhere from a minute to much longer. Gameplay pauses at these points, and depending on which choice the player makes, the plot will progress in a specific direction. There are six main plot lines that the player will have the chance to experience, one for each of the heroines. In order to view all five plot lines, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and make difference decisions to progress the plot in an alternate direction. Plot and characters The story of Flyable Heart revolves around the protagonist , a high school student who has recently transferred into the , official website|publisher=UNiSONSHIFT|language=Japanese|accessdate=2008-11-27}} a notorious private high school known for its high academic standards. There are two associations representing the student body in the school, the , and the student council. Members of the Ryōran association are appointed and manages the campus' operations, as opposed to the student council whose members are elected and manages affairs for the student body. Upon being enrolled into the school, Syo is welcomed by fellow students and is greeted by fireworks. He is then forced to reside in the all girls Ryōran association dormitory as the male dormitory is completely occupied. He spends most of his time with members from the two student associations and other students. One of his fellow students is , the main heroine of Flyable Heart. Like Syo, Yui has recently transferred into the school, and is not yet familiar with the many unusual aspects of the school. She has a bright, but also timid personality, and has an affection towards doughnuts, claiming it is the only thing of a large size that can be eaten anywhere. official website|publisher=UNiSONSHIFT|language=Japanese|accessdate=2008-11-27}} He later also meets . Amane is in the same class as Syo, and is the president of the Ryōran association. She has an aggressive personality and a strong sense of responsibility, official website|publisher=UNiSONSHIFT|language=Japanese|accessdate=2008-11-27}} in contrast to her carefree elder brother and student council president, . official website|publisher=UNiSONSHIFT|language=Japanese|accessdate=2008-11-27}} Syo also meets , another Ryōran association member. Sakurako is soft-spoken and has a gentle personality, but is also a natural airhead. official website|publisher=UNiSONSHIFT|language=Japanese|accessdate=2008-11-27}} is the vice-president of the student council. She has a kind and elegant personality, and excels in academics and sports. official website|publisher=UNiSONSHIFT|language=Japanese|accessdate=2008-11-27}} Mayuri and Sakurako often spends time together as friends. The two also have a high reputation among students for their respective stature and personality. is a girl from Syo's class. Like Sakurako, she is soft-spoken and well-mannered. She has a weak body, and claims she is a spirit not visible to human eyes. official website|publisher=UNiSONSHIFT|language=Japanese|accessdate=2008-11-27}} The sixth and final heroine in Flyable Heart is . Kururi is a first year student at Syo's school. She has a cold and quiet personality, and serves as the matron to the Ryōran association's dormitory. She is skilled at mechanics, official website|publisher=UNiSONSHIFT|language=Japanese|accessdate=2008-11-27}} and is the creator of Syo's robot roommate, . Development Flyable Heart is the twentieth project developed by the visual novel student UNiSONSHIFT, and the third under their Blossom subdivision. Character designs were provided by three people, all of which also provided art direction. Noizi Ito provided designs for the male protagonist Syo and the entire female cast, with the exception of Kururi whose designs were provided by Ayato Sasakura, and Megumi whose designs were provided by Pero, who also provided designs for the supporting male cast except Kyōichirō who was designed by Sasakura. The scenario in the game was provided by three people, Tamaki Ichikawa, Bonanza Kazama, and Baria Ago, based on the original story by the group @Piece compromised of Kichiemo, Ito, and Pero. Music in the game was composed solely by Ryō Mizutsuki. Most of the production team have worked on previous UNiSONSHIFT titles such as Nanatsuiro Drops, with the exception of Ago, who has previously worked for Navel, and Sasakura, known for her work on the Shakugan no Shana manga series, whose character designs were based on Ito's illustrations for the light novels. Related media Manga Before the game's release, a four-panel Internet manga illustrated by Pero, one of the art directors in the game, began to be serialized irregularly on the game's official website. The comic strips has also appeared in several bishōjo magazines, such as Dengeki Hime and Dengeki G's Magazine. A second manga adaptation illustrated by Shōko Iwami has also been announced to be serialized in ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Festival! Comic. References External links * Official visual novel website Category:2009 video games Category:Bishōjo games Category:Eroge Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Romance video games Category:Seinen manga Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games ja:Flyable Heart zh:Flyable Heart